1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an Anti-lock Brake System (ABS) solenoid valve. More particularly, the ABS solenoid valve is mounted on a modulator block, which includes a suction unit for feeding from a master cylinder and a discharge unit for discharging into a wheel cylinder, for opening and closing a valve port to impart fluid flow via reciprocating motion of a plunger.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally in a vehicle mounted with an anti-lock brake system, a solenoid valve has an anti-skid brake system, in which an ECU detects a wheel speed of the vehicle based upon a signal from a wheel speed sensor and sends the signal to an actuator so that the actuator controls brake oil pressure of wheel cylinders in response to the signal according to road conditions so as to prevent locking of the wheels.
That is, the hydraulic control valve is an apparatus for introducing brake oil into a modulator block from a master cylinder to adjust the quantity of brake oil while adjusting the speed of the vehicle. The hydraulic control valve will be described in reference to FIG. 1, in which a solenoid valve is inserted into a modulator block 1, and applying current to a coil 2 generates a magnetic field so that an armature 4 coupled with a plunger 3 is absorbed to a lateral portion of a housing 5 and the plunger 3 shuts a valve port thereby adjusting brake oil.
The conventional ABS solenoid valve of the above construction has a very complicated design, in which a discharge port hole 6 is centrally disposed in a receiving section in the housing 5 so that it was difficult to fabricate the housing 5. Further, this has confronted a problem that braking power is degraded since there is no means for regulating flow rate when introduced oil is flown to a discharge port.
The present invention has been made to solve the foregoing problems and it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an ABS solenoid valve which comprises a channel groove in an outer periphery of a valve seat, a discharge port disposed in an end of a housing or a coupling end of the housing and an orifice and for communicating with the channel groove of the valve seat, a discharge channel disposed in the orifice and a ball coupled with a blocking portion of the discharge channel so that the housing is more simply fabricated and manufacturing cost and time are saved to enhance productivity.
According to an aspect of the invention to obtain the above objects, it is provided an ABS solenoid valve for opening and closing a valve port to impart fluid flow via reciprocating motion of a plunger and mounted on a modulator block, which includes a suction unit for feeding from a master cylinder and a discharge unit for discharging into a wheel cylinder, the ABS solenoid valve comprising: a housing coupled within the modulator block; a receiving unit disposed within the housing; the plunger mounted on the receiving unit and having a projection in one end; a compressive spring coupled with the plunger adjacent to the projection; a valve seat supported by the compressive spring and received within the housing; a coupling channel disposed within the valve seat; an orifice communicating with the coupling channel of the valve seat and coupling with a side of the housing; a flow path disposed within the orifice; a channel pipe communicating with the flow path, a flow groove disposed in an outer periphery of the valve seat; and a discharge port disposed in the housing and the orifice and communicating with the flow groove of the valve seat.